movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeff the Killer
Jeff the Killer is an American psychological slasher horror film based on the Creepypasta story of the same name. Synopsis A group of high school teenagers band together to fight against Jeff the Killer, a bloodthirsty serial killer with a face that would haunt your dreams for life. Plot Em Oklahoma City, o pai de Claire, Richard, estava indo para o trabalho quando seu carro estava quebrado. De repente, ele foi brutalmente assassinado por um homem encapuzado. No dia seguinte, o assassino nunca foi encontrado, ele foi apelidado de "Ominous Unknown Killer". 7 years later, Claire is in college and her mother married a police officer named Brian. Claire has five friends: Ben, Michelle, Nick, Kendra and Henry. The only thing they have in common is that they each lost a relative to a murderer. The town has had a history of unsolved murders for several years. The gang are invited to a Halloween party at Emily's sorority house. While they were walking home from school, they heard a loud scream. It sounded like their classmate, Natalie. They ran to her dorm. The terrified kids called 911, news reports of the murders are everywhere and the killer was never identified or found. Claire's step father, Brian is out on patrol and her school is under high alert security. Nick believes that the killer is the guy who murdered his grandmother. Because Natalie and her parents had carved smiles on their dead faces. One time when he was little, he witnessed a hooded man with a face of pale, a long bloody smile, and eyes that never close. He stabbed his grandmother multiple times, then carved a smile onto her cheeks. The killer saw Nick and then jumped out the window. Leaving his grandmother bleeding to death. The gang falls silent and disturbed as they each had family members who suffered the same fate Nick's grandmother had. So, after class ended, the gang set out to find the Ominous Unknown Killer and kill him. He is rumored that he lives in a creepy, abandoned house in the woods and only comes out when he's hungry for the taste of human flesh. The gang borrowed some weapons and flashlights, and they head out to find and kill the killer. They through the woods until they found the abandoned house. They walked inside and searched for the killer. As Henry searched the bedroom, the killer jumps out from behind the curtain and stabs him. He screams and the gang run upstairs to the bedroom and come across the killer. Ben beat up the killer and throws him out the window, presumably falling to his death. The gang runs out of the house and take Henry to a hospital. The killer lying on the ground moves his eyes, revealing that he's still alive. At the hospital, Henry pulls through, but the stabbing paralyzed him from the waist down. The gang is still happy that he's alive. The killer walks through the woods and finds Claire's Halloween party invitation. That night at the party, everybody and having a good time, until the killer snuck through the bushes acting like a guest wearing makeup. He takes a rag, soaks it in chloroform, finds Claire and presses it on her face, knocking her unconscious. He carries her, takes her back to his house and chains her up in his torture chamber. The killer introduces himself as Jeff Woods. Claire wants to know why he's killing people and where he came from. Jeff tells her the story of his life before he became a killer. Many years ago, Jeff started out as a normal suburban teenager, living with his family; his mother, Margaret, his father, Peter and brother, Liu. One day, he and his family moved into Oklahoma City after his father got a promotion. Jeff and his brother were happy about the idea. Not long after settling into the neighborhood, Jeff obtained an odd feeling in his mind, but does not think too much of it. A day later Jeff and Liu go to a bus stop void of people, while waiting for the school bus a trio of bullies named Randy, Troy and Keith approached the brothers and mugged them at knife point, taking Liu's wallet in the process, Jeff got the feeling in his head again and gets into a fight with the three bullies, incapacitating all three of them. Jeff and Liu left the scene after the school bus neared in and go to school, believing they are in the clear. The next morning however, police arrive at Jeff's house and both Jeff and Liu are accused of attacking the trio with no apparent motivation, even after Jeff tries to tell the police that they were being mugged, the police don't believe him, Jeff rightly takes the blame for the whole thing and is about to be taken away by the police to a Correctional Facility for a whole year, but Liu steps in with a knife in hand and takes the blame for the whole incident, showing cuts and bruises on his arm to prove it, Liu was then taken away, and Jeff fell into a deep depression. After two days, Jeff became more and more debilitated with guilt and loneliness, however on a Saturday morning, Jeff's mother insists that he goes to a neighbors birthday party as she believed it will make him happy. Jeff reluctantly goes to the party, which shortly takes his mind off of Liu, making him feel slightly better. However, things took a turn for the worse when Randy, Troy & Keith track Jeff at the party and confront him, with anger in their eyes, showing that they wanted revenge, Jeff tried to reason with Randy believing that the odds are even between the two as he got to beat them and they got his brother sent to the Juvenile Detention Center, but Randy dismisses this as he claims "I don’t go for even, I go for winning". Randy then proceeded to brutally attack Jeff whilst Troy and Keith held the parents and children at gunpoint to prevent them from stopping the fight, during the fight Randy smashed a bottle of Vodka over Jeff's head, drenching him in alcohol. After Randy incapacitated Jeff, he constantly yelled at Jeff to fight back, but after struggling to stand, Randy finally insults Jeff, telling him that Liu will rot in prison and that he should be ashamed of himself that he won't do anything about it, this infuriates Jeff to stand up and knock Randy to the ground, striking a vicious punch to Randy's chest, causing Arrhythmia to his heart, which results in his death. Troy and Keith, enraged by Randy's death, begin to shoot Jeff with their guns, they fail to hit him. After the two run out of ammunition, Jeff lures them to the bathroom where he mortally wounds them. During the struggle with Keith, a bottle of bleach drenches Jeff, and so Keith takes this opportunity to set Jeff on fire by throwing his lighter at him. With the combination of alcohol and bleach drenched on Jeff, it set him on fire, making it practically impossible for him to put out the flames himself, Jeff then fells down the stairs of the house and passes out as his father put out the flames. Jeff wakes up in a hospital room with bandages covering his face and body, and was informed by his mother that Liu is being released from jail after witnesses overheard Randy mention that he was responsible for getting Liu in prison. Several weeks later, Jeff's bandages are removed, revealing his face to be deformed. His skin turned pale, his hair singed from brown to black and his lips turned blood red. Jeff took a liking to his face, and when his family noticed his strange behavior, the doctors mistakenly assure them that it is a result of the painkillers. That night after Jeff was taken home, Jeff's mother wakes up to find Jeff in the bathroom burning out his own eyelids and carving a Glasgow smile up to his cheeks with a switchblade, she realized that Jeff has gone completely insane and needed to be killed, when informing Jeff's father, Jeff overhears this and proceeds to butcher his parents. Liu wakes up from the noise and witnessed the attack. Liu tried to run from his brother but he threw his knife at his back and tells Liu to "Go To Sleep", before plunging the knife into Liu's chest. So now, he's going to kill her and eat her up, but a her friends, step-father and his crew arrived and found them. He tasered Jeff and free's Claire. She hugs Brian and her friends for saving her. One week later, Jeff was sent to solitary confinement so that he wouldn't kill anyone again. But, Jeff swore that he would escape one day and get his revenge. Fade to black. Roll credits. Cast Cameron Monaghan as Jeffrey "Jeff" Woods *Noah Schnapp as young Jeff Bella Thorne as Claire * Sophia Lillis as young Claire Tye Sheridan as Ben Jacob Latimore as Nick Peyton List as Kendra Colin Ford as Henry Judy Greer as Amber, Claire's mother David Koechner as Officer Brian, Claire's step-father Michael Weaver as Richard, Claire's deceased father Jack Griffo as Liu Woods, Jeff's deceased brother Dermot Mulroney as Peter Woods, Jeff's deceased father Jessica Chastain as Margaret Woods, Jeff's deceased mother Owen Teague as Keith Nicholas Hamilton as Randy Jake Sim as Troy Category:Horror Category:R Category:Movies Category:Warner Bros Category:New Line Cinema Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Platinum Dunes Category:2018 films Category:Films distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Films distributed by Paramount Pictures Category:Horror films Category:R-Rated films Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Hasbro Studios Category:DHX Media